I'm No Gabriella
by Comeback Queen
Summary: That was wonderful, Kelsi,' Jason complimented. 'I didn't know you sang well.'Well, I'm no Gabriella,' she replied. Her cheeks were hot. They were closer together than they'd ever been before, and she was enjoying every second of it. COWRITE WITH sh0rty!


**Hey, it's Allyn&&Jordan (Comeback Queen&&sh0rty) writing a one-shot together! We desperately wanted some fluffle. Yes, "fluffle," the plural noun form of "fluffly." Don't ask.**

**Off we go!

* * *

**Kelsi sat in the music room writing on a half-filled music sheet. She wanted to show Troy and Gabriella the new song they would be starting, but Kelsi's fingers were itching to play. She couldn't wait for their arrival any longer. Beautiful sounds drifted from the grand piano the school had miraculously managed to pay for.

Meanwhile, Jason was walking around the halls of East High to look for Troy. Jason desperately needed some advice. Chad had told Jason that Troy would be heading towards the music room to practice for the Winter Musicale, so that was where Jason was headed.

Kelsi sang softly to make sure the notes sounded correct. Sure, she was no Gabriella, but her own voice would do. Jason wandered down the halls towards the music room. As he got closer, he heard the grand piano's beautiful music wafting from the music room. When his hand was lingering on the doorknob to the room, he heard a soft voice singing perfectly to the notes the piano was making. _That's not Gabriella_, he thought. He quietly entered the music room; after all, he was curious about whose voice it was.

He saw Kelsi passionately doing what she loved to do—play carefully-made compositions. He backed up, so she wouldn't see him. He remained quiet until she finished the song. When Kelsi finished, she was awarded with applause from the one person who had inspired the song she had just played and sang. She blushed and bowed, and Jason took that as a sign to come closer.

"That was wonderful, Kelsi," he complimented. "I didn't know you sang well."

"Well, I'm no Gabriella," she replied. Her cheeks were hot. They were closer together than they'd ever been before, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"I bet Gabriella can't play piano like that."

"Oh, she plays pretty well." Kelsi avoided staring into his eyes--his perfect hazel eyes.

"Kelsi, trust me, it was terrific." Jason took Kelsi's chin, making her look into his eyes. She unintentionally drove the picture of her green eyes into Jason's mind, a sight he wouldn't forget, even if he tried.

She smiled shyly then looked down to get away from the gaze of Jason. "What are you doing here anyways?"

He dropped his hand. "Well, I was looking for Troy, but now it seems I don't need to."

Kelsi gave him a confused look. "What are you talking abo--" she started before she was cut off.

"I wanted to ask him something, but I guess I already answered it myself." He stared into her eyes. 'They're so beautiful. Just like her.' he thought. He moved closer to her. His lips came closer to hers, then closer, then closer, then...Kelsi turned her head.

"Troy will be here soon." She whispered.

"Then I guess we shouldn't waste time talking, huh?" He whispered back. Before Kelsi could respond, his lips gently touched hers.

Jason pulled away because Kelsi didn't respond. She just sat there, blankly staring at him. "I guess I'll be going then." He started walking to the door, but Kelsi's touch tugging at his arm made him stop. Jason turned around --preparing for the rejection he was about to receive-- when suddenly, the feather-soft feel of Kelsi's lips touched his. After the wave of shock had ebbed, he wrapped his arms around her and gave Kelsi a kiss straight from his heart. Suddenly, Troy's loud voice penetrated their trance.

"OH, NOW YOU SEE THE SEXUAL TENSION, BUT WHEN I SAY IT, YOU TWO DON'T GET TOGETHER?!?!"

Kelsi's head dropped and turned crimson. Jason gave Troy his 'I'm so going to kill you' look. Gabriella appeared in the doorway and gave Troy a good hard smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Leave the children _ALONE_," she laughed as she pulled him out of the music room.

"Children? Now it seems as if we need some parental supervision," Kelsi remarked.

"Well there isn't any now." Jason smiled. Kelsi blushed and bit her lip before Jason swept down and gave Kelsi another mind-boggling kiss.

They faintly heard a low whistle from Troy, then the sound a Gabriella smacking him again. "Come on, Troy," Gabriella's exasperated voice murmured fromdown the hall.

Kelsi pulled away, grimacing. "TROY BOLTON, I CAN MAKE YOU WEAR A LEOTARD IN _TWINKLE TOWNE_, YOU KNOW!" Jason and Kelsi heard Troy's footsteps running down the hall and Gabriella's laughter following. Finally they were alone. Alone and together.

* * *

**Now ain't that fluffly?**

**Remember, this was a CO-WRITE! Jordan wants some credit too!**

**Also remember to review! Thanks!**


End file.
